We Are Not Heroes
is the seventeenth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Battle Dig The tribes would face off in singles. The three castaways would race along the beach to dig up a single bag in a designated lane. They would then have to race back to their respective finish mat. The first person to be touching the bag and their finish mat would score a point for their tribe. The first two tribes to score two points would win. Winners: Ichi, San Story Day 43 As everyone arrived in the third world of Pokemon, there was utter shock at the sight of those who were voted off. Sadako was particularly saddened at the loss of both James and Satania. Luke then arrived with the maps for the tribes to set off into the Pokemon region. Ichi set off into the beautiful sunlight, but Arthur noticed Sadako looking down. He tried to comfort her, but was not sure how to comfort a demon. Arthur thanked Monika for not voting him out, and asked if they could continue to work together. Monika bluntly told him that a switch would likely happen soon. The entire tribe reached a stopping point and took a break. On Ni, Sakura thanked Lancelot for saving her, and Lancelot assured her they would stay together. Sakura then thanked Jill, as well. Jill offered to keep the alliance of them and Lancelot together. On San, the tribe rested by a lake, where Godzilla took a bath. On her own, Lucina contemplated her game decisions. By the end of the day; Ni, San, and Ichi reached the dungeon. However, none of them decided to enter. Day 44 Trivia: There have been three Pokemon themed seasons; Survivor: Kanto, Survivor: Johto, and Survivor: Hoenn. Despite being a series of three, none of them have merited any representation in Eras. On Ichi, Monika fed a group of Zigzagoon. She enjoyed the calm atmosphere of this world. On Ni, the tribe sat and watched Spheal play in the water with a group of Lotad. By the end of the day, each tribe reached the vessel and took off for Delmarva. Day 45 Trivia: After Survivor: Space, the show's budget hit an all-time low, causing a long hiatus. The hiatus was broke by the popular Survivor: Second Chances, which became a recurring returnee season. The tribes reunited for a famous Immunity challenge, Battle Dig. They were relieved to learn that only one tribe would be attending Tribal Council. Monika, Misaka, and Lily started the challenge for their respective tribes. Misaka tackled Lily immediately, allowing Monika to reach and dig up the bag. Dragging Misaka, Lily reached Monika and tackled her, begging a triple fight for the bag, which Misaka won. Misaka ran a short distance before Lily tackled her and wrestled her for the bag. Lily successfully snagged it and returned to the start, scoring the first point for San. Han, Lancelot, and Godzilla's hand were next. They ran neck-in-neck, but Godzilla's hand was able to easily snatch the bag. Han pulled on it to pull it loose from Godzilla's nail, and successfully did so, reaching the start and scoring a point for Ichi. Next, Sadako, Mei, and Pinkie faced off. Pinkie took off full-speed ahead, forcing Sadako to grab onto her. While they were distracted, Mei dug up the bag. Sadako then released Pinkie and crawl-charged Mei, tackling her and snagging the bag. She then crawled back to the start and scored the second point for Ichi, winning Immunity. Next, Sakura and Lucina faced off. Lucina charged ahead and swiftly dug up the bag, but Sakura began fighting her for it. Eventually, they both dropped it and dove for it, and Sakura grabbed it first. However, Lucina tackled Sakura and retrieved it. Lucina then returned to the start and scored the second point for San, winning Immunity for them. Ichi and San were given their halves of Immunity, but Ni was informed they would need to go to Tribal Council to vote somebody off. Ni boarded the vessel to the Underworld to face their fates. After falling underground, the Ni tribe took a moment to take it in, then they split to strategize. Sakura went to Jill and Lancelot to make sure they were still good. Misaka sat alone, contemplating the vote to herself. She knew she would be targeted, but knew she had to do her best to change the votes. Lancelot found Misaka sulking, and she noticed him. She mentioned to Lancelot that Jill would completely destroy everyone later on. She pleaded to Lancelot to help her. Misaka then went to Sakura to plead, apologizing for voting her, and nearly begging the magical girl to help her. At Tribal Council, Luke brought up the tie that occurred at the previous vote. He asked if the tribe was still divided, to which everyone was uncertain. Mei and Misaka admitted to feeling on the bottom, but hoped others would come around. With that, the voting began. Before the votes were read, there was a pause in case anyone wanted to play an artifact. Misaka hesitated for a second, but decided not to. The votes were then read aloud. One vote Misaka, one vote Jill. In a surprising twist of fate, Jill was unanimously voted out. Jill was speechless as she went to have her torch snuffed. Lancelot could not look up, and even Sakura faced the ground and sighed. Luke admitted that the turnout was shocking, and said it just goes to show how you never know when the game could change. The four Ni members took their torches and boarded the next vessel, off to the World Wide Web. Day 46 On Day 46, the three tribes arrived in a large computer lab. On a stage in front of them, Luke appeared, and gave one major announcement: they would be having the final tribe switch of the season. They would be transitioning from three tribes into two tribes of seven. A giant wheel appeared on a screen, opening a random generator with the names of all fourteen contestants. The wheel spun, splitting the fourteen into groups of seven. These were the new tribes. After being given their maps, the two tribes left the lab and walked into Monster Island. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running